Repay me
by akatsukireunites
Summary: One-Shot. College AU. On his way home, Sasuke almost runs over a girl while backing up his car. He tries to repay the girl by inviting her to his friend's party, only to realize that he is slowly falling for her. SasuHina.


**One Shot**

**A/N**: This is my secret santa gift for iloveredbull14 on tumblr. I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

><p>"Did you guys go all the way?" Kiba teased Naruto. "Or did you chicken out again, you <em>virgin<em>." He laughed, hysterically.

Naruto glowered."Shut up, you dog lover!" He insulted back, jumping on Kiba. A struggle ensues, as they wrestled each other on the carpet.

They were sitting around on the floor in Sasuke's apartment. Sasuke haven't planned on inviting them, it sorta happened. One second they planned to hang out together after classes and Sasuke's place was decided unanimously. Looking at them now, he immediately regretted agreeing to let them come.

"If you guys fucking break anything, I'm kicking you _all_ out." Sasuke threatened.

Naruto pulled back from Kiba and glared at Sasuke. "Tell _him_! He started it!"

"What the hell? Are you guys like five?" Sasuke gave him a dirty look. These idiots.

They separated, Kiba sat next Shikamaru, who was too busy sipping his drink to care. Naruto sat between Sasuke and Sai.

"At least I _have_ a girlfriend." Naruto started again, mocking Kiba across the table.

Not again.

"In fact, unlike you guys, I'm devoted to my girl. Shikamaru hardly gives his girlfriend any attention, Sai is probably gay, and Sasuke doesn't even date." Naruto declared, smiling to himself.

"If you like her so much, why don't you just marry her?" Sasuke shoved his hair out of his face, looking at his best friend.

"M-_Marry_?!" Naruto stuttered, eyes wide. "Whoa, that's way too early to think about."

Sasuke shrugged, grabbing his drink from the table. He could care less about relationships. He never wanted to be in one, he rather get what he wants from a girl and then forget about her. Forming attachments was too tiring and he wanted none of that. Ever since he started living alone, finally leaving his adopted parent's house, he finally found peace and quiet he needed. No one judging him and exerting pressure on him for being someone he wasn't. His adopted dad wanted him to go to an Ivy League college, but he rather go to a lower ranked college with his friends than live the life his adopted parents want him to be.

"Alright Naruto, stop boasting about yourself. Shikamaru and I were talking about throwing party in two days, when spring break starts." Kiba smacked Shikamura's back, grinning at him.

Shikamaru frowned. "I thought it will be at your place."

"Your place is way bigger." He winked at him. "So you guys joining us? We're inviting bunch of people."

"Well, I'm game." Sasuke said. He nudged his best friend beside him.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll come." Naruto leaned away from him.

Sai also nodded.

"Alright good But we ain't talking about some simple party here. We're are making it huge." Kiba explained, patting Shikamaru's shoulders. "Shikamau is being a good sport and inviting almost everyone in our class."

Everyone raised their eyebrows in interest.

Sasuke was too. He didn't really care for parties, he didn't like their atmospheres. The crowded, stuffy area, everyone acting like some horny animals. He only went for the drinks to be honest, and keep an eye on Naruto.

* * *

><p>After classes, spring break finally started. Sasuke threw his bag in his car, and jumped in. He had told Naruto he would meet him at the party later on tonight. Naruto just waved him away, looking for his girlfriend.<p>

Sasuke turned the ignition on and started to back up with the car when he heard a yell. Startled, he stopped the car immediately. Throwing the door open, the car still running, he ran to the back of the car to investigate.

A girl was sprawled on the ground, her books scattered on the floor around her.

"Shit, i'm sorry." Sasuke quickly apologized. He reached to help her pick up her books.

"I-It's fine." She apologized, pushing back her dark, purple hair. Avoiding his eyes, she got up.

Sasuke peered at her. Wasn't she in his calculus class? The quiet one who sat right in the front everyday?

"Hey...I know you." He said slowly. He reached out to give her books. She snatched them from him nervously. "Aren't you in Stevenson's class?" He asked.

She met his eyes, finally being able to get a look of her face. Taken aback, he couldn't help but stare at her.

"Yes. Um, thank you." She looked about ready to leave.

"Thank you?" Sasuke grinned. "I almost ran over you."

She said nothing.

They stood there awkwardly for a moment. Sasuke continued to look at her. Sensing she was getting uncomfortable, he cleared his throat before blurting, "How about I make it up to you?"

"What?"

"My friends are having a party tonight at Shikamaru's place. You know Shikamaru, the super smart dude in our class, right?"

She nodded.

"How about you come? It'll be fun." He invited her. He didn't know what the hell he was doing, but if he is going to be at a party full of idiots, he wanted at least one pretty person to hang out with. She wasn't like the other girls he met in college parties, unlike them she wasn't asking for attention or trying to get his. She looked more frightened by just speaking to him.

She glanced away, "I don't know...I don't even know you and... and I don't like parties." She replied, uncertainly. "You don't have to make it up to me, really. I'm fine, I didn't get hurt."

"No, no. If I don't make it up to you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I almost ran over a pretty girl like you." Sasuke complained. _Did_ _he_ _just_ _call_ _her pretty_?

The girl blushed deep scarlet, fidgeting.

"If your afraid someone might do something to you, don't worry." Sasuke reassured her. "I'll be there, besides I'm a gentlemen, at least what they tell me."

_Oh god, shut up now._

"O-Okay." She finally agreed, convinced.

"Alright, cool." Sasuke grinned. "I'll see you at eight."

* * *

><p>"Where is the fucking drinks? Kiba, don't tell me you only brought this shit." Naruto threw a can toward Kiba who dodged it.<p>

"If you don't like it, don't drink." Kiba said simply, cracking the beer can open and taking a long sip.

The place was slowly filling up, half their classmates already here. The music was cranked loud, drinks passed around. Some daring couples already began to dance in the middle of the large room. The owner of the house was nowhere to be seen.

Sasuke held his cup in his hand, taking a sip of the punch, looking for the girl he met today.

He honestly would not be surprised if she didn't come today. He probably scared her away.

"Sasuke, we're about to play beer pong, come join us." Naruto came toward him, tugging on his sleeve.

"Nah. I'm good. I'll just watch." Sasuke resisted.

He leaned against the wall and watched them. It started off just like every beer pong game, but then the arguing started, and then a fight broke out between Kiba and Naruto. Shikamaru finally popping out, tried to calm them down, while Sai reassembled the cups on the table. Sasuke was about to get ready to leave when a voice stopped him.

"Why aren't you playing with them?"

Sasuke turned to stare at the girl he met today. He slowly smiled. "Oh them? No way, have you seen the way they play? They're just like animals."

The girl giggled, unable to stop herself.

Sasuke discovered he enjoyed making her laugh.

She had her long hair tied in a ponytail, dressed in a simple t-shirt and black skinny jeans.

The shouting began again, this time between Kiba and Shikamaru. They watched them for some time until Sasuke had enough.

He reached to grab the girl's hand, taking her away from his embarrassing friends.

"Where are we going?" The girls eyes wide.

"Let's go outside."

* * *

><p>"And then that idiot started screaming at the cops, getting himself arrested. Which was a pain in the ass, since I had to bail him out." Sasuke made a face.<p>

The girl, sitting beside him on the steps, laughed quietly, listening to his story.

"Obviously I made him pay me back the money." Sasuke continued.

"It's kind of you taking care of your friend." She looked at him. "Is he always causing you trouble?"

Their faces turned toward each other, her breath in his face. It didn't help that the steps weren't as wide in the first place. Sasuke found himself not being able top stop staring at her.

"Um.." She trailed off, waiting for his answer.

Clearing his throat, he turned away quickly. "Yeah, but he's my best friend, so someone has to watch out for him." He muttered, quickly.

An awkward silence crept between them. Sasuke couldn't help but steal glances at the girl beside him. She was shyly playing with her fingers in her lap, unaware of his intent gaze.

Breaking the exasperating silence, he said,"I'm glad you came today...and I'm sorry for almost running into you today."

She met his eyes, smiling warmly, almost melting his heart. "I told you already. You don't have to apologize."

"And then I forced you to come to a party, and you probably pitied me and came, despite not knowing anybody." Sasuke added, sighing dramatically. He bent his head between his legs.

"No, no! I did want to come!" She reassured him quickly, a hint of worry in her voice.

Sasuke's head shot up, and glanced at her, leaning close toward her. "You _wanted_ to come?" He grinned.

The poor girl blushed, startled by his quick change in reaction.

Then Sasuke did what he always did with other girls he gave slight interest to (except in this case it was far more than just slight interest), he leaned in to kiss her.

He felt her body freeze when his lips touched hers. He kissed her softly, their noses touching.

He felt her remove her still hands at her side and place them against his chest. She pushed him back. Sasuke leaned back, staring down at her, confused.

"We don't even know each other." She looked at him, wild eyes, her cheeks red.

"We can get to know each other." Sasuke offered.

He moved in, to kiss her again, eagerly. His lips planted against hers once again.

She stopped him again, her hands firm against his chest.

"You don't even know my name." She pointed out, gasping. "And I don't even know yours."

Good point.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha? You?" He smirked, amused at their situation.

"Hinata Hyuuga." She answered, still nervous.

"Hinata..."He tried her name, his voice trailing, loving the name already.

He leaned his forehead against hers, smiling. "Hinata, will you go out with me?"

Hinata jumped at the touch of his forehead on hers, surprised by his question. The bodies were pressed against each other, Sasuke pushing her back against the handrail of the stairs.

Sasuke was surprised by his question himself. He didn't know what he was doing, caught up in the moment. He never wanted to be with a girl more than ten minutes. He was never the type that dated. But this girl caught his interest. She was different, more modest about her obvious beauty and isn't eager to get in his pants. She was quiet and kind. The kind he liked the most. He wanted her for himself.

"Okay." She whispered, shocking him.

"Really?" He removed his forehead, eyes wide. "Even though I'm a complete stranger? And I met you today by almost running over you?"

She gave him a timid smile, "You did say we can get to know each other. And I already said that it's okay, you didn't run over to me. Besides, you did repay me." She blushed at the last sentence.

Sasuke watched her cheeks turn red, loving how easily she blushed. "I guess I need to make sure my repayment is satisfactory."

He leaned in to capture her lips, this time she kissed him back enthusiastically.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>_


End file.
